The solutions to $4x^2 + 3 = 3x - 9$ can be written in the form $x = a \pm b i,$ where $a$ and $b$ are real numbers. What is $a + b^2$? Express your answer as a fraction.
Explanation: First, we move all terms to one side to get $4x^2 - 3x + 12 = 0.$ Seeing that factoring will not work, we apply the Quadratic Formula: \begin{align*}
x &= \frac{-(-3) \pm \sqrt{(-3)^2 - 4(4)(12)}}{2 (4)}\\
&= \frac{3 \pm \sqrt{9 - 192}}{8} = \frac{3 \pm \sqrt{-183}}{8} = \frac{3}{8} \pm \frac{\sqrt{183}}{8}i.
\end{align*}Now we see that $a = \dfrac{3}{8}$ and $b = \pm \frac{\sqrt{183}}{8},$ so $a + b^2 = \dfrac{3}{8} + \dfrac{183}{64} = \boxed{\dfrac{207}{64}}.$